


Then Love Can Begin

by heyheylove



Series: All is Fair in Love and War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: The conversation following the end of 'When the War is Over.'





	Then Love Can Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hightly recommend reading When the War is Over before reading this. If you dont want to, I can't stop you. Live your best life.

He waited on the couch while Grif made them coffee. His house was small but comfortable. There were pictures of Grif and Kaikaina hanging up on the walls. Some were from when they were children, some were recently taken. Simmons stared at the decor in the room with his hands clasped awkwardly in his lap. His luggage sat at his feet, and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if being there was a mistake. But when he saw Grif walking back into the room holding two mugs, eyes focused on them to prevent them from spilling, he there was nowhere else he would rather be. 

Grif set down the mugs and joined Simmons on the couch, leaving plenty of space between them. Simmons whispered his thanks before reaching for the cup, thankful that his hands had something to do. Grif only nodded and faced Simmons. They had to talk, Simmons knew that they had to talk. He couldn't just show up at Grif doorstep at one in the morning with all his stuff without explaining himself. 

Grif stayed silent for a moment before smiling softly at Simmons. “I’m glad you came.”

“Yeah,” Simmons agreed, “I am too.” He paused, giving himself some time to think what to say next. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

All he got in return was a nod. Grif picked up his coffee took slow a sip. He was quiet for a minute, leaving an awkward air between them. Simmons' heart started to beat faster, trying to anticipate what Grif would say next.

Grif took a deep breath and shakily exhausted. “At the wedding you said you…” Grif stopped and shook his head. He looked up at Simmons, keeping his gaze. “Why didn't you ever say anything?”

Simmons swallowed hard and looked down at the drink in his hands. He tried to find the right words, a reasonable explanation for Grif. He settled on, “I thought you would never love me back.” He took a breath and continued softly. “I thought you would forget about me eventually, so there was no point.”

Grif reached up toward him, but Simmons turned his head, refusing to look up at him. “Hey, look at me,” Grif ordered gently. When Simmons looked up to meet Grifs eyes he noticed the tears threatening to fall. Yet, he looked more determined than Simmons had ever seen him. “I could never forget about you.” Grif brought his left hand up, his fingertips grazing the metal that made itself home on Simmons' face. His right hand met his own cheek, where Simmons skin replaced his own. “I loved you before you became a part of me.” A tear fell as he spoke. He quickly swiped it away and forced out a bitter laugh. “I was just too chicken shit to admit it.”

Simmons felt his own tears trail down his face and he laughed. A real, genuine laugh.

Grif pulled his eyebrows together and gave him a questioning look. “What are you laughing at?” 

“We’re so stupid.” Simmons choked out between laughs. He set down his mug before he could spill it and covered his face with his hands, trying to stop himself from laughing.

Grif chuckled lightly and pulled Simmons hands away from his face. “We are pretty stupid, aren't me?” Simmons managed to control his laugh after a few moments and let out a soft affirmation.

They stared at each other for a moment, both trying to anticipate what the other could do next. Eventually, Grif was the one to make the first move. He cupped Simmons' face and leaned in. Simmons met him halfway.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and short. A kiss that Simmons and Grif had both dreamed about for years, and now it was their reality. Neither knew if they would live happily ever after, or what they would do the next morning. All they knew was that the war was over, and they won. And now that they didn't have a war to fight they could start loving each other the way they were meant to. Endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (Even though nobody asked for this. Whoops)
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
